wacky beyblade stories (inspired by hilarious beyblade stories)
by a human girl
Summary: Lets torture the beyblade characters! 8D
1. mission: Fire's test result

**HELL YEAH!**

**I'M FINALLY WRITING THIS!**

**I WANTED TO WRITE THIS FOR SOOOOOOOOOOO LONG!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own beyblade, phoenix wright, the joke taken from the machinema video 'objection', the cookie monster (which I'm planning to kill) or any of the original characters, I only own my made up characters, laptop, hate of Hilary (she'll be joining the cookie monster) and eggbeater (I will use it to kill Hilary and the cookie monster… and possibly Kai).**

**This story is inspired by 'hilarious beyblade stories' written by my idle and favorite authoress 'Sakura sama 101'.**

**Each chapter will be a different story and I'll do my best to make it funny.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 1: **_mission: Fire's test results 

The blade brakers were discussing their math test results on the way home.

"Rap got 100%!" said Kiki waving her friend's test paper in the air.

"Kai, Ray, Kenny and Burst got 100% to" mumbled Rap blushing, "How much did you guys get?"

"80" said Max

"6" groaned Tyson "and after all the studying I did to!"

"10 minutes is NOT studying" teased Kiki, annoyed with her boyfriend.

"I didn't study for 10 minutes!"

"Then for how long did you study?"

"10 seconds!"

Rap did a double take, realizing something was wrong… her best friend, who she knew since she was 3, Fire Flame… was _**QUIET**_!

"Fire, are you ok?" asked the purpled haired girl

"No…" answered Fire grimly

"What's wrong?"

"Our new math teacher, that's what, he hates me!"

"How so?"

"When I got my test back it was scribbled on, he announced to the class who has the lowest mark, said I'm an idiot and he gives me death stares all the time."

"Sure you didn't just fall asleep?" mocked Kai; Fire just glared at him… and planed her revenge (she got a 0)…

So on Friday, Fire snuck into their math classroom with Burst. And why was Burst there? Morbid curiosity.

Fire's plan was simple; they had a math test on Friday to so she was going to take the answer sheet, compare it to her test and see what she gets. It was 100% right.

On Monday they got the test back and Fire's score was 0.

"Ok class, the person who got the lowest mark is… the class dumb ass, Fire" announced the retard, I mean, teacher.

"OBJECTION! Bullshit! You liar! I'm gonna set your pants on fire!" yelled Fire, standing up

"We're not at court you idiot" scolded Hilary (a.k.a the queen of the class/the wicked witch of the 10th grade), Fire ignored that statement and told everyone about her infiltration of the school… and got herself and Burst detention…

**LATER AT DETENTION**

When they got there they met up with Burst's big sister Nova, she got detention for burning down the science lab… again.

"Ok girls!" announced the teacher in charge "Today I'm gonna show you that no matter how scary (Nova), sadistic (Burst) or psychotic (Fire) you are, you can still learn!"

The girls just ignored her and worked out a revenge plan, which Burst didn't like but she was out voted, she wanted to shoot the math teacher (which is also Nova's science teacher)…

**LATER**

That evening Burst and Fire told the other blade brakers the plan and everyone agreed, even Kai.

Nova told her friends Loonaros, Soullight and Claris about it to… Soullight grinned like a psychopath, Claris giggled and Loonaros- "I don't give a fuck".

Ok… thank you Loonaros (not really)…

**THE NEXT DAY**

When they got to school they poured fuel (where they got it from even I don't know) everywhere. Nova and her friends came a few minutes after the gang started.

Claris and Soullight, who just happened to be master archers, brought their bow and arrows and shot, the teacher managed to just barely dodge the arrows (which, of Course, landed exactly where his head was half a second ago).

The teacher and Hilary were tied to one of the desks and _accidentally_ burned alive (so Fire did burn his pants).

The end ;-D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun!**

**Me: I don't think I'll have any cliff hangers… *pouts***

**Kai: Didn't you kill Hilary off a little too soon?**

**Me: Did you want her to stay?**

**Kai: No but her fans might.**

**Me: What fans?**

**Kai: Point taken.**

**Review **n.n (or I'll have to burn more people at the stake…)


	2. my science homework

**The title says it all.**

**I had to write a story with all 9 forms of energy mentioned in it.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own beyblade, the cookie monster or any of the original characters, I only own my made up characters, laptop, homework (copy and you die) and eggbeater.**

**This story is inspired by 'hilarious beyblade stories' written by my idle and favorite authoress 'Sakura sama 101'.**

**Each chapter will be a different story and I'll do my best to make it funny.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 2:**_ My science homework

"YES!" yelled Fire. And why was the residential wacko so happy? Because there was a beyblade tournament being held at seaside dome today.

Rap looked at the list of teams participating "Ok, so there's the Demolition Boys, King and Queen, Zeo and Gordo, the White Tigers, the All-stars, F-dynasty, Barthes Battalion, the Majestics, Team Psychic, the Saint Shields and the Bega Bladers." she informed "Who are we gonna prank, how and how hard?"

"We could get a nuclear bomb like the one the Americans used to wipe out two Japanese cities and use it to kill Ming-Ming." Suggested Kiki

"Or better yet, the authoress" grumbled Kai- wait what?

"Nuclear energy is too dangerous" sighed Rap

"So let's electrocute Mariam" Burst smirked at the thought of it, Burst knows her boyfriend, Max, use to like Mariam and that made her mad.

"I'm gonna shoot Mariah and Salima, I can already picture that speeding bullet, I'm gonna put kinetic energy to good use" Fire had her trade mark psychopath grin plastered on her face, she hated Mariah and Salima for the same reason Burst hates Mariam, the only difference is that Mariah and Salima like Ray and he isn't Fire's boyfriend… yet…

I know what you're thinking now (yes, I'm a mind reader MUAHAHAHAHIHIHUHUHUHOHOHO! No), 'why didn't Tyson, Kenny, Max and Ray object?' well the answer is simple; they were afraid to.

**LATER AT THE TOURNAMENT**

All the other teams stayed away from the Blade Brakers. The reason? Somebody told them what the newest team members did to their school (Fire's little brother is laughing evilly).

The unfortunate team who had to face the Blade brakers first was the Saint Shields, they sent Ozuma to blade.

Rap was waiting at the bey-dish.

Poor Ozuma was stuck between a rock and a hard place, if he won Kai and Fire (who were giving him death stares) would literally rip out his stomach and feed it to him for beating Rap (Rap and Kai are a couple. *looks at angry and jealous fan girls (and some fan boys) with torches and spears* o oh…), but if he lost his team mates would kill him.

The next few minutes passed by pretty quickly, Dj Jazzman gave them the signal to start, they launched their beys, they made contact, Rap's bey (Wind Princess) sent Ozuma's Spark Leopard 5 kilometers up into the air, it would have gone higher but it hit a dodo bird and came back down (along with the dodo bird).

"Aren't dodo birds extinct?" asked Burst

"Now they are" replied Fire bluntly, unfazed by the fact that an entire specie has just been eliminated by a flying spinning top.

"Rap wins by a stadium out!" declared Dj Jazzman

The next match was Fire vs Danga, and of course, Danga didn't like it.

"Why do I have to battle a _girl_?!" he demanded

"Scared you're gonna lose?" mocked Fire

"No way!"

"Prove it"

"You're gonna regret those words"

"Make me" Fire stuck her middle finger in the air and with that the match began.

Fire dominated the stadium; Danga uses brute force so facing someone like Fire who uses her brain (yes, she has one, she just doesn't like to use it) and her incredible offensive power, gives his opponent a huge advantage… and Fire's bey (Fire Archer) was spinning so fast it set anything it touches on, well, fire (including the bey-dish).

The sound of the two beys clashing was so loud the audience had to cover their ears, Danga had to cover his ears to… he also closed his eyes because the light from the flame I mentioned earlier was too bright. When he opened his eyes the match was over and he lost.

Next was Tyson vs Joseph, unlike the last two matches, this time a specialized bey-dish was used; the 'stretch stadium'. It's called the stretch stadium because there is a big elastic band stretched on two sticks in the middle.

Tyson was a few minutes late because he was eating a burger. His excuse? Their science homework was to do revision about chemical energy.

The match was over in less than a minute, Tyson's dragoon nocked Joseph's bey into the elastic band, putting so much strain on it that it ripped, Joseph's vanishing moot flue right out of the stadium, the Blade Brakers win (it was three on three so Mariam didn't battle (burst is pouting)).

The rest of the teams dropped out after they saw how Fire eats a hotdog…

The Blade Brakers win by default! :-D

The end ;-D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun!**

**Me: No cliff hanger again… *pouts even more***

**Kai: Why the hell did you give Fire a hotdog?! You scared us all for life!**

**Me: Chaos, panic and disorder; my job here is done.**

**Kai: You're a bitch.**

**Me: It would take 44 mussels in my face to frown BUT it only takes 4 mussels to lift my middle finger and say bite me. *does that***

**Review **n.n (or you'll get more than just the figure…)


End file.
